Strange Love
by Saylin
Summary: Updated!There's a boy at Hogwarts who nobody ever sees. But he sees everyone, epsecially Hermione Granger what happens when he decides he wants to be seen? Chap4 revised
1. Forgotten Boy

A young boy sat alone in his room. Listening to the echoes of the empty house. It long since lost the warmth. He was always alone, being a Slytherin did that. He wondered why he was always unnoticed. Probably because he was too average. It didn't matter that he had been prefect, it didn't matter that he was the second smartest person in the school because that goddamn Hermione Granger always overshadowed him. But he had to admit she was beautiful, in an annoying know it all kind of way.

Why was he thinking this way he was his enemy number one. She was the one who was always overshadowing him. But he just couldn't help it. Blaise stood up and walked over to the mirror. A pale young boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes that were a strange shade because you could almost say that they were a pale shade of purple. Most people hadn't even heard the mention of his name since the sorting ceremony.

He couldn't blame anyone for that because he had chosen to lie low. Stay out of the spot light. That had been his choice. Because he didn't know whether his parent's deeds had been heard of on this continent. But all theses people seemed to care about is that goddamned Potter. Nobody cared that his parents died saving 2000 people. Nobody cared that if his parents hadn't given their lives then there would have been a worldwide epidemic. But his grandmother had said let the dead rest in time they will be honored. But now she was gone too. But just like all the ones before her that he had loved, she was now gone and he was alone.

He shook him self out of his sad reverie. _Shit! _The ministry car would be here any second. If he didn't hurry he miss the train again. And this year he couldn't miss the prefect meeting otherwise it would be taken away from him.

"Elli. Get up here I need you to help me pack I only have five minutes. Its time to work your magic." Blaise screamed out the door. And jumped back as the elf appeared.

"What is that master wants Elli to do?" Squeaked a rather chubby house elf

"I need you to pack all of my clothes in my trunk along with all of my books and quiditch stuff, but I need you to do it in under thirty seconds." He looked at the elf hopefully. He knew she could do but he began to throw things into the trunk anyway. Al of the sudden there was a crack and brief flash of light and every thing was in side his trunk perfectly foled and packed. He turned around and smiled Elli.

"Thanks Elli what would I do with out you?"  
"What are Elli's instructions for whil master at school?"  
"Same as always keep the house clean order as much food as you nee and send me chocolate treats once a week." He yelled as he raced down the to front just as horn sounded outside.


	2. Sparks

A/N: I know that in the last I said that Blaise couldn't miss the prefect meeting _again_, **BUT** I repaired that error in deciding that Malfoy has been stripped of his prefect duties. : D so read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 2 **

Blaise leaned back against the seat cushion of the car and looked out the window. Everyone just walked by on the sidewalks ignoring each other and going about their own business. Why did no one ever acknowledge anyone else unless they knew them? The ministry car stopped at a red light but had somehow managed to squeeze to the front of the queue of cars first. The car to the right of his was a taxi. He looked at the passengers with just a passing glance. But upon realizing who it was he had to do a double take. It was Hermione Granger and presumably her parents. She looked gorgeous. Her hair was lighter than he remembered; she had also gotten a haircut that gave her bangs on either side of her forehead. It made her look older and even more beautiful. If that was possible. She turned her head and looked straight at him. His face turned red immediately, but was little heartened by the fact that she gave him a flirty smile and waved. She obviously had no idea of he was. He leaned back against the car and daydreamed the entire way to King Cross's.

Blaise was rudely shaken awake by the ministry official. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. By the time he climbed out of the car the ministry driver had already fetched a trolley and loaded all of his baggage onto it.

"Have a good term sir." And was gone with a tip of his hat he was back in car and gone. He pulled the trolley up to the wall and just kept going. He arrived safely on the other side. He pushed his trolley to the other absolute end of the train to the compartment where he always sat. It was so out of the way that only witch with the lunch cart ever came back there. He set up his things and was just about to leave when he noticed a parchment envelop taped to the glass of the door. The envelop ad his name written on it with emerald ink in an extremely curly hand.

_Dear Mr.Zabini,_

_As you ma y be aware, due to some situations last year involving some of Slytherin House's prefects. The situations have lead said prefects to be stripped of the privilege due to abuse of power. Therefore leading to the necessity for two new prefects to be chosen. Henceforth I would like to congratulate you, on being chosen. Please don't think this of as being a second choice. But I must inform you that this position is an honor and a privilege so don't abuse your power. At this time I would also like to inform you that your new co-prefect will your fellow Slytherin Aspen MacKenzie._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Aspen Mackenzie who the hell was Aspen MacKenzie. She was a Slytherin he had never heard of her before. But then again most of the people in his house had never seen or heard of him either. He slid the badge out of the envelop and pinned it to his robes. He headed to the front of the train and sat down in very cushy compartment that he could only assume that belonged to the head boy and girl. Generally the compartment begun to fill up and grow slightly crowded. The head boy and girl walked in and gave a set of rules and gave a whole speech about how being a prefect privilege and how if you abused it you would lose it. He stood up to leave and smacked right into Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly. He knocked her right on her butt. He leaned down to offer her a hand up. She took his hand and sent a warm tingling sensation up his arm. She looked him full in the face and gave him a looked of shocked recognition.

"I'm sorry that was really thoughtless of me." Blaise said struggling to keep an even tone.

"It's quite alright, it was partly my fault. Wasn't looking where I was going." Her voice trailed off as their eyes met. Their gaze stay locked for an hour or second neither of them would ever be able to tell. They were shook suddenly out their little world when Ron Weasley's voice suddenly cut in.

"Mione we can't keep Harry waiting"  
"What, oh yes I'll be right there. By the I'm terribly sorry. Wasn't looking where I was going terribly clumsy you know. But wait you wouldn't know that would you because we've never met have we. Well ok by then." She colored violentl at being so inarticulate at the sight a very good looking boy. Stupid girl she chastised herself you can't turn all second year at the sight of every good loking boy you come into contact with. She looked up at him once more before she left to see him standing there with a very amused look on his face. She left the carriage knowledge that she would never get that sexy face out of her mind.

Blaise stood staring at the door through which Hermione Granger had just left. And he as he made his was back to his carriage his mind kept playing over every detail of their little encounter.


	3. Aspen

Blaise waded his way through the various groups of people chatting outside their compartments and finally made to his own compartment. After he slid the door open did he notice the other person currently occupying his compartment. It was a girl but a very tiny and strange looking girl. He could only assume she was a lost first year, who had wandered into his compartment by mistake. She seemed to not notice that he had come in. she was reading a magazine that on closer inspection had turned out to be the Quibbler

"Um, excuse me are you lost?" He asked as politely as he could. She put the magazine down and regarded him with angled silver-blue eyes. She then raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him then spoke.

"No I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Are you lost?" She said it with such confidence that for a second that he thought that maybe he had walked into the wrong compartment, but then he noticed his owl Pidge napping in her cage that he realized he was in his compartment.

"Well, who are you?" He was starting to get annoyed. This was his compartment and didn't want to share it.

"I'm Aspen Mackenzie, who the bloody hell are you?" She was clearly starting to get annoyed also but it was her next remark that took him by surprise. "You should really leave now because my fellow prefect will be coming back momentarily and he'll

throw your pathetic ass right out here. So just do yourself a favor and leave. Got it!" She stood up to face him and said this so vehemently that he thought it would be mean to laugh in her face so instead he settled for a smirk.

"Really and just how am **I** going t do that considering that I'm standing right in front of you?" He asked, now smirking with self-satisfaction. Her mouth opened and closed several times like fish out of water before she actually said something. While he waited her to say something he noticed what she actually looked like. She had big slanted gray eyes that seemed a little too big for her face. Her was black but with two white strips that framed her face. She wasn't really tiny as he originally thought she was, she was actually only a head shorter than him. Though she was really skinny. The next thing that struck him was the set of clothes she was wearing. Her pants rode very, very low on her hips and had pockets, chains and zippers everywhere. Her was just the opposite of her pants, her shirt was white and said "It's because of people like you that people like me need medication!" He smiled as he read and didn't notice that Aspen was waving a hand in his face.

"Dude I'm up here" She said slightly annoyed

"S-ss-sorry I was reading your' shirt."

"Sure. That's what they all say. But anyway that was an awkward way to meet. Bit its good to finally meet you. I'm Aspen as you already know and before you ask yes I am American, I transferred here in the third year after my dad died. But before Hogwarts I went to Salem academy for underage witches. And yes it was an all girls' school and no I'm not a lesbian! That answer all and ant other possible questions that you might have?" God damn she was blunt Blaise wondered if all Americans this way. But before he could ask her she spit out a diatribe "oh and incase you're wondering I have the third best grades in the year behind you and that bitch Granger."

A/N: I know it took a long ass time for me to update but now it's here YAY! But Apsen is based on my three best friends and I'll get yelled at for actions in later chapters. Read, Review, and Enjoy. Love Saylin!


	4. Memories and Mistakes

Chapter 4

Hermione Granger had never been so flustered in all of her life. Why did she always have to go brain dead at the sight of good-looking boy? Good-looking boy hell the boy was a sexy beast. But who was he?

"Mione what was that all about? Do you have a boyfriend that we didn't know about?" Ron's voice cut through her musings.

"Yes. Wait what?"  
"You do you little minx you. I can't wait to tell Harry about this!"  
"Tell Harry what there's nothing to tell."

"Oh yes there is. Your little boyfriend."

"What boyfriend I haven't got a boyfriend. What the are you on Ron?"

"Oh yeah then what was that little incident in the heads car? You know with and Mr. Blue Eyes."  
"They're not blue they're more a of a light purple color." Hermione said absent-mindedly.

"Ha, purple right you love him!"  
" Ron what is wrong with you I've never seen the boy before and why are going on like this? Ronald Weasley are you jealous?"

"No I'm not it's just that I've never seen you act like that before alright. It was disconcerting. Besides why would I be jealous of you and some boy when I have Luna?"

"Yes well please do and keep this to yourself. I don't want Harry thinking that I've gone boy crazy on him."

"Why would he think that he's to busy making googly eyes at my sister."

"Ron you're the one who told him that it was ok for him and Ginny to go out. And you not go about rescinding it either. I have never seen Harry or Ginny happier. And by the way thank you for reminding me that I'm the only one left out of group who is till single! Like I've said your feminine side could fit in a teaspoon."

With that note the two set off down the train to go back to their compartment. When Ron slid back the door Hermione saw that Harry and Ginny were snuggled up together taking a nap and Luna was waiting for Ron to return. At this touching scene made something deep down in her ache. She moved for Ron so he could get into the compartment and watched as Ron kissed Luna hello.

This made her deeply uncomfortable. So she quickly made an excuse about going to check on Crookshanks in the baggage compartment. On the way she glanced into the compartments that had their shades up she kept going until she passed by the one that had _him_ in it. He was talking to an extremely pretty girl not to mention a girl who a skinny but was rounded in all the right places. If that was his girlfriend she had no chance. Who would choose a frumpy, frizzy chubby over a stick figure with balloons in her bra? Not that boy most likely she sighed, the last time she had gotten an surge like that was when Viktor had asked her to the Yule Ball.

That had been the greatest night of her life and she had fallen hard for him. Why not he was the first boy to make her feel beautiful and wanted oh god that was a great feeling. And then she had lost it just like she had lost him… He had been taken out when they came to get Karkaroff. He had stupidly tried to protect the cowardly wizard and had paid the ultimate price for his one mistake. He was cut down in the prime of his life and drove her crazy. But at least she had gotten to say good-bye………

That much God had granted her. That crazy son of bitch had demanded to be transferred to St. Mungo's to be closer to her , to say good-bye. When she got there the Medi-wizard told her that she that he was still alive only by sheer will and that he didn't have much longer left. So she should be prepared to say good-bye. She went into his room and saw him lying there and that had been the end of her. He had been so calm. He told her that even though he was going to leave her that she could be sure of thing. The she was a woman that had been thoroughly loved. She had begged him to hang on to live fore her. He had just laughed and said at least they had had two years together. And that they were best two years of his life. Then he told her he loved her kissed her forehead and she felt his hand slacken in hers and knew he was gone.

That had only been at the beginning of the summer and she had already flirted with some guy. She suddenly felt dirty and trampy. She had loved Viktor she shouldn't be moving on this fast if ever. Just the she hear a snatch of the conversation. _"Lesbian"_ her ears perked trying to hear more then all of the sudden she heard her name. "_That bitch Granger_"

"What the hell?" Then she knew she had said it too loud because they both turned and looked at her.

A/N: I know that was a little depressing but I had to to do it in order for the later chapters! So please Loved it or hated it please review.

P.s. The whole Viktor thing will come into play later. Don't worry they'll be together in the end! Love, Saylin


	5. Awkward Meetings

A/N: Ding! Dong the paper's done, the paper's done! That wicked old paper is done! The paper is done so I'll give two chapters this week!

Chapter 5

_"What the hell?" Then she knew she had said it too loud because they both turned and looked at her._

Blaise and Aspen turned and looked out the compartment and looking back at them was none other than Hermione Granger. She looked shocked, embarrassed and oh so beautiful that it hard to stop staring her, their eyes stayed locked until Aspen broke the silence and tension by saying:

"Ooooh, this is awkward." But she said it in a strained slightly accented voice that he supposed was supposed to be funny. In the instant that he turned to look at her, Hermione Granger took off running in the opposite direction bowling over some first years in the process and only stopping to help them up and say sorry. He looked at Aspen and could tell that she was trying to suppress laughter. She put her hand to cover her mouth and he knew he couldn't help but ask.

"What?" Blaise asked confused and just as he asked, Aspen she burst out laughing so hard that she dropped to her knees and basically started to roll on the ground because she was laughing so hard.

After about five minutes Aspen dragged herself off of the floor and threw herself on the seat. She was still giggling and wiping tears from her eyes when Blaise asked her if she was all right.

"Yeah, I'm good. It's just that I haven't laughed that hard in a really long time. Since I was a little boy actually. I mean oh man, I almost peed my pants." She continued to laugh when while Blaise was pondering her statement. "Wait what do you mean 'since I was a little boy'. " But that just caused her to start laughing again. Becoming annoyed Blaise asked, "What is so funny I don't get it." And for some reason that made her laugh louder still. By that time she was on the floor again and apparently couldn't stop laughing. She dragged herself onto her knees in front of him looking into his eyes. He had to admit that she really was pretty, gorgeous even. But when she made to get off her knees they found that one of her many necklaces had gotten caught in his zipper, which left them in a very precarious position.

"Well I can honestly say that this is a position in which I have never found myself in before." She said meaning it to be light hearted but he could tell that she was insanely embarrassed just as he was. He put his hands on her head and gently pushed it back.

"You sure as hell better not get any ideas up there. Ow, that was my hair, my hair must be caught in the clasp." For the first time in the fifteen minutes that she had known her she actually seemed to have a grip on reality. He still hadn't taken his hands off her head and that was the exact moment that Draco Malfoy decided to walk into the compartment.

"Well well, I come to this compartment to see who got my badge and I find the mudblood beating up first years and the new Slytherin prefects, well I find them in a very interesting position." Blaise had never really liked Draco but to see him standing there smirking at them like that made him really hate Draco. Aspen was tapping his kneecap and he looked down into her eyes and she just nodded her head towards Malfoy. Not understanding she took matters into her own hands.

"Hi, I don't believe we've met I'm Aspen Mackenzie. I'm the other new prefect. As you can see we're in a bit of a pickle and I was hoping that you could help us. You see my neclace seems to have gotten caught in his zipper when he was helping me off the floor. Now get your mind out of the gutter and hand me my wand so I get us out of this and we can be properly introduced." She said this so much authority in her voice that Blaise wasn't surprised when Draco handed her the wand without any snide comments.

"Do you trust me?" She looked into his eyes and knew that for some bizarre reason he did.

When she got his nod of consent she pointed her wand at his crotch and muttered something that Blaise couldn't make out. He shut his eyes just in case, but all he felt was a mild warming sensation, which was Aspen's hand removing her hair from his zipper. The necklace lay on the ground broken and she grabbed his hand to pull her off the ground and their eyes met for the second time only this time she smiled. But as always Draco Malfoy had to be the center of attention so he broke into the moment by saying.

"Blaise you dog you. She's got a nice rack on her even if she is a bit too skinny for my tastes." Draco talked about Aspen as though she wasn't even there. "Though I wouldn't mind taking a ride with her. 'Cause she looks like the type that once you get her started she never wants to stop. Oh yes," as if only just realizing that she was there "by the way I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm a pureblood and very wealthy, so any time you get bored with Blaise here, I assure that my door is always open." By this time he had his eyes in her cleavage and was stroking her arm.

Through out the entirety of Draco's little speech Blaise could tell that Aspen was getting madder and madder. There were two light pink ovals high on her cheekbones that just increased in color with every word; the rest of her face was bone white. Her eyes were another story they were blazing with indignant anger. If Draco had ever bothered to look up from her cleavage he would have noticed that and stopped talking. Her eyes looked as if they were about to would shoot death rays at him. He didn't know how long she could keep herself in control, but when Draco touched her that was it, she snapped.

"How dare you come in here and start insulting me like that? First you come in here without any permission, and then you start making lewd comments about a perfectly innocent albeit a very funny situation. Then you start talking about me as though I'm some piece of horseflesh that you can examine at your leisure. And no way in hell did you just invite me to your room. Because honey the day I come to your room is the day you're going to rue the day you were born because I'm going to kick your ass." She paused though any idiot could tell that she wasn't done. "Oh and second of all where the hell did you learn your manners? Were you born in a brothel or was your mother just a whore? Because most mothers would at least teach their son basic manners and how to converse with a lady. But I guess your mother never got around to that." She was done her face was deathly white she turned to sit back down. But she didn't get the chance Draco grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"How dare you speak of my mother that way, you filthy little bitch…" he never got to finish his statement because Aspen slammed her fist in his face. Draco was hit so hard that the he propelled backwards and fell in a heap in the corridor. As if that wasn't humiliating enough Aspen followed him and dragged him up to her eye level by his robes.

"If you ever come near me or spread any rumors about me I swear to god that I'll kick you in the balls so hard that you'll be eating them for breakfast. Do you understand me?" Draco nooded his head and she threw against the wall. Just as she was about to re-enter the compartment she turned around and kicked him in the balls just for good measure it seemed. Draco keeled over in pain and Blaise couldn't help but smile to himself. Aspen sat down and resumed reading the Quibbler. Blaise just continued to stare at her in amazement after the amusement had subsided. She seemed to notice that he was about to stare a hole through her magazine and she looked. She just met his incredulous gaze and smirked and returned to her magazine. Blaise sat down across from and turned to look out the window at scenery speeding by and knew that it was shaping up to a very interesting year indeed.

A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm still without a beta but I made my best friend correct this one so happy reading. Love, Saylin

P.s.

Remember criticism is welcome!


	6. Viktor and Baloon Girl

Chapter 6

Hermione Granger had never run so fast in all of her life. She kept her eyes shut and just kept going, god how stupid could she have been. Slowing her pace down, she kept walking. Opening her eyes just in time just in time to see a first year dash out of a compartment and crash right into her. Whoever had collided with her was currently sitting on top of her. She looked into the face of a very nervous first year. But before she could say anything the kid was hauled off her chest by a pair of very strong male arms. Then in the next instant she herself was also hauled off the ground and found her self staring into Draco Malfoy's nose. He instantly released her and turned to the first and threatened him with death unless he left. Turning back to her he did something that made her hate him even more, he curled his lips into his trademark smirk. She could have slapped him if not for the anything else than for being a prat.

"Well Granger I would have thought you'd have liked to be on top. You being such a control freak and all. And a first year none the less?" Oh how she hated him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Malfoy?" She was getting really annoyed, not to mention the fact that he was still smirking at her. She moved to the side and tried to get around him but he stopped her by slamming his hand in to the wall few inches away from her head.

"You're a prefect tell me where the new Slytherin ones are, I want to extend my congratulations." He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. She shoved him away from her and crossed her arms across her chest.

"They're in the last compartment before the baggage car. Oh and Malfoy 5 points form Slytherin for harassing a prefect." With that she smirked at him and continued down the hallway. The new found solitude made memories that she didn't want to surface float I her mind's eye.

Thoughts of Viktor suddenly flooded her mind, and she unconsciously brought her hand up to chain that she wore around her neck. On it hung the beautiful silver locket that he had given her for fifteenth birthday and next to it hung a big gold band that held a row of tiny amber stones. A ring that that she had given him for his birthday and he had pledged never to take it off. Next to Viktor's ring hung the promise ring that he had given her on their one year anniversary.

It really was a beautiful ring, she thought as she unclasped the chain and slid it off. She put it on her left hand ring finger where it had resided for the previous two summers. It glinted up at her happily. It was a simple design in silver. It was two hands holding one heart and a crown hung above the heart. The heart was a garnet and the crown was encrusted with tiny little diamonds. And yet it was so delicate. Looking at it on her hand reminded her of the day Viktor had given it to her.

_Viktor had flown to Paris to be with her on that night. As if showing up wasn't enough he had taken her to the Lourve and to the café in the Eiffel tower and seated there she had given him her gift._

_"I have something for you too." Big black eyes looked into hers earnestly. He reached into the pocket of the coat he was wearing and drew out the small heart shaped box. He had slid across the table until it resided in front of her. With trembling hands she had picked up and opened. That was when he taken the box from her and took the ring from its resting place in the velvet. He slid it on her finger with an eloquent promise of his undying love. _

_"Herm-o-ninny, we haff had amazing year together. I realized that you are the only person ever to look at me as me. You had no care for the fact that I was famous quiditch person you love me for me and that is why you have my love. No matter what happens I will always love you." With that he had slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her forehead then lightly on the lips._

He never pushed her in that aspect of that aspect of their relationship. It had always been her who had taken the next step and he always made sure that she was absolutely ready to take that that step. That was one of the reasons she had loved him so much. He had also taught her that despite her misgivings about herself he had always been there to tell her that she was perfect.

And she was already lusting after some guy? That just wasn't right. Not to mention that said boy was most likely dating the balloon girl. She stopped. Wow she was actually thinking that train of thought. She had to admit even she had her moments. Ron was the most likely out of their trio to come up with insane thought patterns, but she did have her moments. Or Ronald moment as she liked to call them.

Hermione realized that she had never checked on Crook shanks and headed back in the direction from which she had come. Heading back down the hallway she decidedly kept her eyes forward. Until she tripped over something on the floor. Down she went, standing herself up she dusted off her robes and looked back to see what she had tripped over. It was Draco Malfoy lying in the middle of the hall way in a bloody disheveled heap. Not caring how he had gotten that way she just started walking again. When she reached the baggage compartment she let herself in and went to the familiar wicker basket. Letting Crookshanks out she picked him up and went back to her compartment and read for the rest of the journey to Hogsmeade.


	7. Bad Aspen Bad

Chapter 7

Aspen looked at the boy who was sitting across from her after the Malfoy incident Blaise seemed to have looked at her in a new light. He had simply shaken her hand and sat back down to read as though they were old friends and the first half hour had never happened. She liked that, she liked that he had accepted her pretty much right away. It felt good to have a friend in general.

In the three years since she had come to Hogwarts nobody had bothered to speak to her, get to know her or even acknowledging her existence in general. So it felt really nice to be able to sit with someone in companionable silence that wasn't the least bit awkward. She looked at him over the top of her magazine once again. He was quite beautiful to look at. Slightly too long sandy blonde hair that hung in his strange mystically blue purple eyes that made her want to melt the first time he had looked her in the eye. He also had one hell of a mouth; it was full pouty but not in a girlly way it made him seem all the manlier for it. He was drop dead gorgeous, no wonder Granger had been mesmerized outside the door. He was teenage god in human form. He was also built like a brick house though not overly so. And from he had a hell of a package.

She smiled evilly to her self, 'such naughty thoughts about a boy you just met. Bad Aspen Bad.' She laughed a little at that and drew Blaise's attention away from his book.

"Anything wrong or just funny thoughts" he asked. It shocked her that he seemed genuinely interested in what had made her laugh.

"No it's just a funny article in here." She held up the Quibbler to emphasize.

"We're almost at the castle we should change. Do you mind if I change in here with you?"  
"Of course not, go right ahead. I could care less." Liar you know you want to see him naked. Yes Blaise go right ahead and change. You show me yours I'll show you mine she thought with a laugh.

With that Aspen kept her naughty thoughts to herself as she watched Blaise get changed out of the corner of her eye.

A/n: Hahahahaha….Aspen was naughty! I hope you enjoyed this quickie it was all I could get out at the moment! Please Review! Read, Review, and Enjoy: )

Love, Saylin


	8. Tears and Broken Hearts

Chapter 8

Harry awoke from his nap feeling happier then he could remember being in a long time. Ginny was still asleep with her head resting comfortably on his chest with his arm draped over her shoulder. She had the most innocent expression on her face, on that she only wore when she slept. Because when she was awake she was either a temptress, mischief maker or a nosy little no-it-all. But Harry loved her all the more for it. He shifted a little trying to get her to wake up but she just burrowed into his side almost causing him to fall of the seat they shared. He nudged her once more but again she just burrowed down.

"Come on Gin, we're almost at the school you have to get up now." At this she didn't even move so he sat up a little and blew a very loud and very juicy raspberry right in her ear. She came up so fast that Harry fell off the seat but he didn't care because he as laughing too hard.

"Harry Potter of all the low-down, dirty-disgusting things to do to your girl friend, how in the hell did you come up with a raspberry to the ear and why?" She was clearly pissed and that made Harry laugh all the harder. "And what are you looking at Ronald? Haven't you ever seen somebody pissed before?" Ron seemed to be having a hard time controlling his laughter. Only Luna had managed to keep a straight face, but you could see laughter in her big gray eyes. And how could they not laugh Ginny's face was bright red and her hair was all over the place. She looked like something out of the textbook for Care of Magical Creatures.

Harry looked about the compartment and realized that Hermione was missing. So he asked Ron "Hey, where's Hermione?"

"I don't know mate she said something about going to get Crook shanks and never came back. I guess she got caught up talking to Ernie and Hannah." He said unconcernedly. He laced his fingers through Luna's and looked out the window.

"Speak of the devil." He said as she came through the door. Hermione was out of breath, very red in the face and her hair was bushier than usual. She looked as though she had gotten in a scuffle or something, but she held Crook shanks and just sat down to read her book. They all changed in silence but that was when Harry noticed something, Hermione's eyes weren't moving. She was just staring intently down at the page. He caught Ron's eye and Ron knew what it meant. He pretended to stretch and "accidentally knocked the book out of Hermione's hands then snatched it up with a fake apology but his face went white at what he saw. Then he tossed it to Harry.

It was a wizard photo-album and on the page Hermione was a moving picture pf Viktor Krum holding Hermione around the waist and they both were smiling, kissing each other, and holding hands. They were in Paris you could see the Eiffel Tower in the background. Viktor was in back of Hermione and had his hands around her waist; he was bent in half and had his face on the side of hers. Hermione was smiling in a way that Harry and Ron had never seen before. She looked truly happy.

"Hermione, what is this?" Harry asked gently. She looked at him with tears in her eyes and told him the entire story. By the end she had collapsed on the floor. Harry had never seen his show such an out pour of emotion before. She had completely lost it. Harry left Ginny's side to go and put his arms around Hermione. She was like his little his little sister and right now his little sister was hurting.

"'Mione, why did you never tell about this? What were you afraid of how we'd react? We love you and only want you to be happy. I'm sorry that you've had deal with his death on your own but we're here now and we'll never leave you." Harry held her until the tears were gone and for a long time afterward. She hugged him fiercely for a moment then started to get dressed. They never saw the boy looking in with a broken heart in his eyes.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that it was kind of a tear jerker I admit but it had to be done. Read, Review and Enjoy! Love, Saylin.


	9. Green Horses and New Friends

Chapter 9

Blaise got off the train with Aspen they shared a carriage with two very nervous looking second years boys. He was waiting for the carriages start to move when Aspen leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What do you say that we just make those kids a little uncomfortable? Just follow my lead." Aspen put her arm around his neck and started to play with his hair then she leaned over and bit his ear lobe lightly with her teeth. She kept nipping it slowly while moving her legs over his so she straddled him she smiled at him mischievously then began to moan.

"Oh Blaise honey the summer was so long and hot without. I got so wound up and didn't have you to unwind me. I'm all tight and in agony won't you put me out of my misery?" The entire time she said this the second years were turning redder and redder. They both ran out of the carriage she bent her neck so it appeared that they were about to go into a passionate kiss. When she heard the carriage door shut she looked at the door and slid off his lap to sit in the seat opposite him. She smiled at him with what was fast becoming in his eyes her trademark smile. She rested her head against the cushion and closed her eyes. Smiling to herself she mused that this was shaping up to be and interesting year already.

Hermione shared a carriage with Neville and two younger students of whom she had no idea of who they were. Harry and Ron had offered to have Luna or Ginny sit on one of their laps to make room but she had respectively declined. Due to the fact that being around the couples still made her very uncomfortable. She pulled out a book and pretended to read so that she would have to try and make conversation with Neville who was talking to one of the younger boys about some plant or another.

When the horseless carriages arrived in front of the great doors of Hogwarts she put away her book and allowed herself to be helped down by Neville. She was walking up the steps and was almost in the great hall when she collided with someone ranting about green horses.

Aspen and Blaise passed the duration of the short ride from the front gate to the great hall much to the relief of both. Trying to make conversation was just too hard and Blaise was still trying to get his mind in control.

He had just gotten his first kiss from a girl who albeit was very funny and pretty but whom he had only met a couple of hours before. That was when he made a decision. He was sick and tired of being unknown, he was going to try his hardest and be friends with Aspen. Because despite all her attitude and jokes he had a feeling that she was really lonely.

"Hey you've been here for three years now right?" Blaise asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" she asked without opening her eyes.

"Then why have I never seen you at meal times. Even I go to the great hall to eat."

She pushed her self out of her lounge position and turned to face him. "You see that is where you and I differ. I've eaten every meal for the last three years in the kitchens on the company of a house-elf named Dobby. He's currently the only friend I have."

"Not any more you have me. So what do you say to eating in the Great Hall tonight with me at the prefects table?" He asked really hoping she would say yes. She looked at him with her big blue-gray grays questioning and uncertain.

"Blaise that's a really nice offer and all, but to tell you the truth I'm not all the comfortable around big groups of people." She said looking at the floor of the carriage.

"Don't worry I'll even hold your hand if it will make you feel better. So, what do you say?" She looked at him for a moment completely confused and a smile started to grow on her lips but just then carriages stopped and they had arrived in front of the great doors. She shook her head and nodded her agreement.

Blaise stepped out of carriage and looked behind him to see Aspen still inside looking out concernedly. He went back to the door and held out his hand for her and helped her out of the carriage. They were just about to enter the great halls when all of the sudden Aspen stopped dead and almost caused Blaise's shoulder to wrench out of its socket. She was looking at the carriages with the strangest expression on her face.

Then she whipped around to him and said "Don't you see them?"

"See what? There's nothing there."

"You don't see the big green horses that are latched on to every single carriage?" she said desperately and she let go of his hand. "I'm not crazy Blaise! I'm not there standing right there and they have wings too. Fine if you don't believe me I'll show you!" Aspen said with such vehemence that she grabbed his hand again began to back drag him down the steps.

But she wasn't looking where she was going because she collided with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. Blaise, Hermione, Aspen and Neville all slammed into each other and together they rolled down the steps and landed in a painful tangle on the ground.


	10. Room of Requirement and Dream

Chapter 10

**A/N:I am sooooooooo sorry about the delay! But I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it a little. As always Read, Review and Enjoy! Love, Saylin**

Aspen became aware of the fact that there was a boy face down in her cleavage. He was straddled with his legs spread on either side her hips. She was all but pinned down with the weight of the anonymous boy, but she could at least move her legs from the knees down. She looked over at Blaise and much to her amusement he was in a similar situation with Hermione Granger splayed across his torso and chest. But with her face smushed in his crotch.

Blaise was slowly becoming aware of the fact that the girl of his dreams was facedown in his crotch. She bolted upright and replaced her face with her hand and pushed herself off him using the hand as leverage. Blaise let out a yelp of pain and shot up. Causing Hermione to be thrown painfully once more. Only this time she landed on top of Aspen and Neville who were still trying to disentangle themselves.

Together they rolled farther down the drive. They were stopped by a seemingly invisible force in front of one of the carriages. Blaise ran over as fast as he could he watched Aspen's eyes open wide in shock.

"Don't you see them?" she screamed from underneath Neville and Hermione. By now the entire student body was inside except for them. The carriages began to pull away and Aspen threw Hermione and Neville off her and grabbed Blaise's hand. She dragged him over to one of the still stationary carriages and put his hand on something residing between the hitches. The horseless carriages were no longer horseless.

"If you don't see it, you at have to feel it don't you?" She inquired desperately. Mesmerized Blaise ran his hands over the supposedly non-existent animal.

"It's a thestral." Piped a very red, frizzy, and rumpled Hermione who was currently helping up Neville. "We rode them last year…" she trailed off obviously not wanting to talk about the infamous department of mysteries adventure.

"Don't worry about not being able to see them." Neville said quietly. "You can only see them if you experienced death first hand or seen it." With that he turned towards the school and started slowly to walk back up the drive to the school. Leaving Blaise, Aspen and Hermione standing in an uncomfortable silence. Blaise and Hermione locked eyes for an instant. They stared into the depths of each other's eyes seemingly soul searching until Hermione whirled around marched up to the school.

After about five minutes Blaise turned to follow Hermione but he had only walked about ten paces when he realized that Aspen wasn't beside him. He turned around and saw her still standing where the Thestral had once been. Her shoulders were hunched down and she was staring down at her shoes. He went back to where she was standing and offered her his hand. She looked up at him with big scared eyes, but smiled slowly as she took his hand. Together they walked into the hall.

All became silent when they walked into the hall. But Blaise just nodded o Dumbledore and kept on walking. Aspen was visibly shaken by the number of people looking at her. She clutched his hand with a white-knuckling death grip while her nails were digging into his skin. He just kept walking serenely until they reached the prefect table and they both sat down and began to eat with out paying any notice to the attention being paid to them. Gradually the normal din was restored to the hall and they finished their meal in peace.

Hermione Granger wasn't a jealous person. But seeing the boy she had just rolled around on the ground and shared such an amazing moment with earlier that day stroll into the hall hand in hand with the balloon bra strumpet was more than she could handle. She was just about to get up to leave when both Harry and Ron seized both of her arms and forced her to stay in her seat. She kept shooting glances at them through out the meal and hardly paid attention to the announcements made by Dumbledore.

She was shaken out of her stupor when Harry and Ron both seized her arms and lifted her bodily out of her seat. They stood her up and forced her into the throng of people exiting the hall. Just as she was about to leave the great hall she caught the eye of the strumpet. In space of a moment that they looked into each others eyes Hermione saw at least a dozen different emotions, but anger, sadness, fear, and for some reason most of all she saw apology. She opened her mouth as though to say something but was swallowed up by the crowd and by the time Hermione looked back she was gone.

Hermione, Harry and Ron ushered the First years up to the fat lady in the pink dress. She was sleeping so Hermione was waiting patiently for her to awaken. But Ron lost his temper and yelled "Oi!" the fat lady grunted and opened her eyes half-way. She swung forward to admit them but closed herself before Hermione could get through.

"You're the new prefect and I need you to come up with a new password!" Said the Pink Lady. And before Hermione could stop her self she blurted out strumpet. The pink lady gave her an odd look, but swung forward and gave her a nod. When Hermione got into the common room Ron and the first years were still waiting for her.

"Alright kids the password is strumpet. You have to say that every time you want to get back into the common room. Now girls to the left boys to the right." And with that Hermione sunk into the chair closest to the fire.

Harry and Ron said good-night to Hermione and headed towards their own dormitory. They were first ones to reach the dormitory out of the sixth year boys. But someone was waiting for them that wasn't Dobby.

George was standing by the window looking out at the stars. He turned and smiled at them when he heard them come in.

" 'Ello wankers!" he said as he went over to shakes their hands. Harry looked over at Ron who looked just as shocked as he did. Ron apparently had no idea that George was coming back

"George what are you doing here?" Harry asked still awestruck.

"Well unlike my brother I came back to finish my education. Now don't get me wrong the joke shop is still my goal in life but I just want to finish my education." This statement sounded almost Percy like but George made it his own when he added "Plus I couldn't resist having one more year to give Filch hell." He finished with a smile. With that George settled on an extra bed that Harry hadn't realized was there.

Aspen and Blaise waited in the hall until every one had left and went to go and speak to Dumbledore. He was sitting with his chin resting on his interlocked fingers staring up at the starry ceiling. As if pondering the meaning of life. He looked down at the two as they approached and smiled warmly. He surprised them by saying "I assume you're here to explain as to why you both walked in late." It was a statement not a question. Blaise blinked and looked over at Aspen who appeared to be having the same reaction.

"Why yes actually we were Professor. You see I told Blaise about the Thestrals but he didn't believe me so I grabbed his hand and started to pull him down the steps, but unfortunately we slammed into Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. And together we rolled down the hill and Neville was on top of me and Hermione was on top of Blaise. But then Hermione nut-honked Blaise and that sent Hermione flying into Neville and me and then we rolled some more…." Aspen must have realized that she had been babbling on and on. She turned very red and stopped talking. Dumbledore just smiled and had a very amused look in his eyes.

"My dear, I don't believe that I've ever heard the phrase 'nut-honked' in all my days as an educator. But if it means what I think it means then perhaps Mr.Zabini should pay a visit to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore couldn't resist to chuckle at this. Aspen and Blaise both turned very red. They were just about to leave when Aspen ran back and grabbed Dumbledore's arm to regain his attention.

"Umm, Professor I had some ideas that I was wondering if you would consider." Dumbledore looked intrigued by this and nodded his head for her to continue. "Well it all pertains to what the sorting hat to say. About standing together or we'll fall as one. Well I thought it might help inter-house relations if there were seasonal dances or something like that. In fact at my old school they had a Halloween masquerade and whoever you walked in with was your date or escort for the evening. And at midnight a bell would ring and every one take off their masks and see who their partner. But you're not allowed to tell anybody what your costume is going to be and you can't tell them who you are. That's the whole fun of it. So what do you think?" She said hoping that Dumbledore wouldn't hate the idea.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment then posed her a question. "Should there be an age limit you do you think? Say only fifth years and up allowed."

Blaise decided to chip in his to cents. "I think that's a good idea but there should still be a party for the younger kids or least there should still be a feast for them"

"I do believe that that is a very good idea Mr.Zabini. We could hold the masquerade in one of the dungeons to add to the atmosphere. All right it's settled we'll hold a Halloween masquerade for the older students and a feast for the younger ones. Now off you trot now its getting late." And with that Dumbledore ushered them out of the hall.

Together they walked down to the Slytherin common room. As they stood in front of the bare stretch of wall that was the doorway in the inner-sanctum, they realized that they had no idea whatsoever of what the password. They looked at each other and tried all the ones they could think of. Pure blood, Salazar, mud blood and finally the lamest one they could think of Slytherin Rules and Slytherin Rocks. After about an hour of this they were both sitting with their backs against the wall.

"Why are you in Slytherin? You're too nice. You seem like you should be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor." Aspen said out of nowhere. Blaise looked at her and busted out laughing.

"I have no idea. My mom was a Ravenclaw and my dad was a Gryffindor. But the hat said that Slytherin is where I belong. Well what about you I mean, aside from having a mouth like a sailor and being able to kick ass, why are you in Slytherin?" He said after he regained control. Aspen looked thoughtful before replying.

"I guess because I came to Hogwarts about a month after my dad died. So there was a lot of darkness in my mind and my soul then. Plus the Hat said I had a dark gift." She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he was referring to my ability to come up with crafty plans of revenge and pranks." Just as she said this Peeves floated down the hall he just nodded at Aspen and continued down the hall. Seeing Peeves seemed spring an idea into her head.

"I know where we can spend the night come on." With that she grabbed Blaise up off the floor and rushing him in the opposite direction. After about six flights of stairs and three secret passage ways he found himself in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Aspen told him to walk back and forth in front of the door thinking that they needed a place to stay the night. Blaise did what he was told and in his and Aspen third pass a door appeared out of nowhere. Aspen opened the door and said "Blaise Zabini, welcome to the Room of Requirement!"

Blaise walked past Aspen and into the room. The room held one HUGE canopied bed with blue, black and silver hangings. There was a roaring fire and two comfy looking chairs with a bathrobe and pajamas for each of them there were also two dressing screens. Aspen grabbed her robe and pajamas and headed towards one of the screens. Blaise grabbed his and did the same. His pajamas were dark blue silk edged in silver with button top and baggy bottoms. He decided to forgo the robe and went out and sat down in one of the chairs. He assumed Aspen's would be similar or the same but he was wrong.

Aspen walked in a silver nightie that reached about mid-thigh. It showed enough cleavage to provocative with out going over board. The robe was black and was about couple of inches shorter than the nightie so you could see the nightie's color underneath. She tied the robe tightly at the waist. She joined him in the opposite chair and poured herself a steaming mug of something.

"Hot Chocolate?" she said innocently obviously having no idea of how she looked in the nightie or in the firelight. She looked beautiful in the firelight. Just as he was watching her she morphed into Hermione Granger and his mouth went dry. Hermione got up stood in front of him and bent down so her face was level with his. She was moving her mouth saying soft incomprehensible words………………..

Aspen smacked him upside the head and reality came crashing back. "As I was saying what side of the bed do you want ?" she looked at him and all he could get out was a garbled "doesn't matter." He followed her to the bed and climbed in on the opposite side of her.

They fell asleep facing away from each other. Sometime during the night they turned toward each other and nestled together with their foreheads touching and their fingers intertwined.

A/N: Hoped you liked it! D It took forever to write!


	11. Breakfasts and Fun

Chapter 11

Hermione flung herself down on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly, still in her robes and shoes. When she woke up it was to Pavrati and Lavender bustling around the room getting ready for the first day of classes. She groaned and threw herself back against the pillows. Then resigning herself to the fact that she would have to face them sooner or later, she pulled open the curtains and put on her sunniest smile possible and greeted them.

By the time she was able to dislodge herself from them and gently push them down the stairs. She only had ten minutes to get ready before McGonagall handed out schedules. Hermione threw a de-wrinkling spell at her clothes and a refreshing spell at her face and flew out of the dormitory down the stairs into the great hall. She was just pouring herself a cup of pumpkin juice as McGonagall came up to her and gave her schedule. Her schedule was very full as usual, but she wasn't the top of her year for nothing. McGonagall congratulated her on being one of three students in her entire years to be accepted into the N.E.W.T level ancient runes class. She couldn't wait to see who the other two students were. She finished her breakfast and said goodbye to Harry and hurried off to her first class.

Blaise woke up to sunlight filtering in through the filmy silver curtains on the bed. He kept his eyes shut and slowly became aware of the other warm body next to his. His forehead was nestled against Aspen's. He gently pulled away from her and watched her as she slept. She looked truly peaceful while she was sleeping. She had no look of self doubt hidden by mischievous eyes. She was nestled on her side with her face buried into the pillow and her right hand tucked underneath the pillow. Her left hand was crossed across her stomach. He pushed himself into a sitting position when he did this Aspen tucked her hand under side. In doing so her breasts were pushed together, seeing this Blaise blushed and looked at his watch. Seeing the time he blanched. They had less a half hour before Snape handed out schedules. He got out of bed and got dressed. Sometime during the night a house-elf had come in and folded his clothes over one of the chairs he and Aspen had sat in last night. He walked over to the bed where Aspen lay with her towards him. He reached out grasped her shoulder and gently shook her shoulder. Aspen responded with rolling onto her stomach and burying her head in the pillow. Smiling Blaise shook her again a little harder this time. Only this time instead of burrowing down into the pillow she flung her arm back and caught Blaise right in the face. He fell over with a pained grunt and clutched his nose.

Aspen was having a very good dream she was in a beautiful ballroom wearing a beautiful black dress with a black lace mask and gauzy black wings. The entire ensemble was beautiful and exactly what she would have picked out for herself, but then again this was her dream so hey why not. She prowled the ballroom and didn't recognize anyone until all of the sudden she a tall boy, no correction tall man appeared out of nowhere in front of her. He smiled and handed her a black rose before whirling away and disappearing into the crowd. She walked in the direction that he had disappeared in and found nothing. Until out of she found herself in his arms. They danced and while they danced she noticed just how handsome he was. He was over a foot and half taller than her and had a very generous mouth. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and they glinted with a malicious mischief that could possibly rival or match her own. He too was wearing a mask as were all the dancing couples in the room they danced closer and closer until hand was dangerously low on the small of her back. The music swelled and he pulled her closer so that there was no space remaining between their bodies. The music ended and he pulled her closer and into a kiss that had her toes curling. When the kiss ended she reached up and was just about to pull off her mask, when the world began to shake and she was thrown back into reality. She was pissed so she flung her arm in the general direction of the person who had tried to wake her up.

Aspen realized that her hand had come in contact with someone's face. She sat up and realized that she wasn't in her own bed, slowly the events of last night drifted back to her and she smiled. She was just about to lay back down when she heard a pained grunt from somewhere in the vicinity of the floor. She scrambled out of bed when she realized that it was Blaise.

Blaise was lying on the floor clutching his nose, Aspen got down on her hands and knees next to him and tried to pry his hands off his face. Once she succeeded she found that his nose was bleeding profusely. She grabbed her wand from the bedside table and muttered a healing charm over his nose. Once the bleeding stopped Blaise was able to push him self off the floor and prop himself on his elbows. He looked at Aspen, who had a look of embarrassment and barley contained laughter on her face. He watched as her face turned bright red and she clutched her hand over her mouth. By now she was visbly shaking with the ill hidden laughter. Eventually tears began to leak from the corners of her eyes. She fell backward and was clutching her sides because she was laughing do hard.

While Aspen was occupying herself on the floor Blaise stood up and brushed the dust off him. He watched aspen for what seemed like a good ten minutes but it turned out to only be five. He extended her hand out to her as she lay there giggling with arms crossed over stomach. She took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled off the floor.

"You now we only have about twenty minutes before Snape hands out schedules." Blaise told matter of factly as soon as she was off the floor and had righted her nightie.

"Oh shit!" with that said Aspen dove for her clothes that were laid out on the chair. She came out five minutes later with her hair still in disarray from sleeping. She picked up her school bag that had appeared out of nowhere, and waved a casual flick of her wand at her hair which arranged itself into two tight French braid pigtails. The white stripes in her hair caused the braids to have a zebra effect.

"Nice." He said as he gave one of the braids a tug. She just tugged the braid out of his hand with a shake of her head.

"Come on we have to get to breakfast." She walked to the door and left Blaise exactly where he was standing. She had just gone from laughing so hard that she was rolling on the floor to little miss serious. It was weird and totally unexpected.

"Are you coming or not??" She said looking extremely annoyed. Blaise blinked and quickly followed her out the door and into the hall.

They dropped their bags on the floor and sat down at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy glared at them as they sat down but Aspen just glared back and stuck out her tongue. Blaise pulled the toast towards him and took a few pieces and buttered them. He looked over at Aspen's plate and was shocked he didn't think such a tiny person could put away so much food. She had her plate completely piled with eggs, bacon and toast. All covered in butter, salt, pepper and ketchup. She was shoveling all of it into her mouth like there was no tomorrow. He watched her shovel it into her mouth until she noticed him watching her. She turned to him with her cheeks still full of food and her eyes big and wide with a look innocent confusion on her face.

"What?" she managed to get out before she swallowed. Blaise just shook her head and smiled into his toast. After Aspen had finished her plate of eggs, toast and bacon she poured herself a bowl of cereal with milk, bananas, and strawberries.

Blaise had finished his coffee and was watching Aspen dig into her second bowl of cereal when Snape came up behind them out of nowhere and made both of them jump.

Blaise swallowed his burning hot coffee that he has been sipping and Aspen had both choked and snorted into her cereal. Snape looked at the derisively before giving them both their schedules. They had the schedule verbatim. They were also two of the three students who had qualified for the N.E.W.T level ancient runes class. They finished their breakfast without any further interruption. They got up and left the great hall after Aspen had finished her fourth bowl of cereal and headed to their first class.

"Who do you think is the other kid? I mean considering that we're two out of the three." Aspen asked as they waited for the staircases to finish changing.

"I honestly have no idea." Said Blaise though he knew who he wished it was. Aspen just shrugged her shoulders and walked up the newly relocated staircase. They got to their classroom without any further conversation and went inside with a nod to each other. Aspen entered first and groaned; she turned around on the spot and whispered in his ear "God damn this is going to a long year. Especially with her here." She nodded over her shoulder to Hermione Granger who was sitting in the first row center reading out of the text book, seemingly not noticing them at all. Aspen still hadn't moved her face away from his ear; he was just about to move back when she pecked him on the cheek out of nowhere. She turned around and marched into the class room as if nothing had happened. And left Blaise standing there extremely red.

A/N: I am so sorry about the 3 month delay, but starting college is actually a lot more work than it sounds. So yeah I love all of my faithful reviewers who kept prompting me to update!! Because with out you this probably would have taken another 3 months. As always: Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!!!!!! Love, Saylin!!! D


	12. TrackStars and Potion Battles

Chapter 12

Hermione made her to the ancient runes classroom after downing a hasty breakfast. She was so excited. She was in her first N.E.W.T level class. It was the first stepping stone in the long pathway to her future. She got to the classroom and entered. She was the first to arrive out the only three students. She sat down and pulled out her book, a scroll of parchment and a quill. Once her desk was set she decided that it would probably be best if she reread the first chapter at least one more time.

Hermione sat there reading for about fifteen minutes before she heard the door open. When she looked up to see who had walked in she got a big surprise. It was the cute boy from the train and the strumpet. Hermione watched as said strumpet kissed the cute boy on the cheek and then sit down. For some odd reason this enraged Hermione for as to why she had no idea. He was just a cute boy that she had shared a moment with on the train and rolled down the hill with.

The two sat down a couple of rows over from her and as close to the door as possible it seemed. The boy only one row over from her started pulling his book and parchment. Hermione realized that she was staring while he was doing this. He looked up caught her and smiled briefly before sitting back up in his chair and waited for the o come in.

Blaise should have know that she would be in this class, especially when Snape had told him that there was only one other person in the class besides Aspen and himself. After eating a very quick breakfast he and Aspen had had to track down Snape so they could get their schedules for the year. Blaise has been pleasantly surprised when he had found that he and Aspen had almost all of the same classes. She had one class away from him and it was an extra class. Muggle studies. He had taken it in his fourth year also but had just chosen not to go further with it after the O.W.L's.

After muttering something about how long the year was going to be Aspen pecked him on the cheek and went to find a seat. Blaise looked and saw that Aspen had sat as far away from Hermione as possible. He decided that since he and Aspen were in the same house that he should probably sit with her. After he had sat down the professor came in, introduced themselves and began to lecture immediately.

Blaise couldn't believe that this was going to be his first class of the day for the rest of the year. Hermione, Aspen and himself together for the rest of the year. Well at least it was only one of his classes. He was just starting to trail off when Aspen kicked him as hard as he could. He looked over at her in confusion and she pointed at the chalk board. It was nearly filled with notes and there was only about twenty minutes left in the class. Blaise began to write as quickly as possible. He was only about half way through when the bell rang and he had to get to potions. Slamming his head into the desk at his own stupidity, Blaise packed up his books and was just about to step after Aspen when he slammed in Hermione Granger again and caused her to spill her bag all over the ground.

"We really have to stop doing this." Said Hermione as she hurriedly grabbed the contents if her bag and shoved them back in as quickly as possible.

"You think that we'd have learned not to by now, right…." Blaise said as he handed her the last of her quills. Hermione took them and stuffed them in the bag as quickly as possible.

"Well, it was nice to run into you again, but I really must be off I have to get to potions." And with that she ran out of the room like the devil himself was after her. Blaise sat on the floor watching the place where Hermione had just been. 'So she's also in my potions class. This really should make for an interesting year.' He was forced to get up and move when Aspen started to nudge him repeatedly with her foot.

"Wow, If Hogwarts had a track team I'd say that she should be on it. I don't think I've ever seen anyone move that fast in my life. What'd you do to her?" Blaise just looked at her and together they headed down to the dungeons.

Blaise and Aspen snuck into potions with about a minute to spare. They had just sat down in the very back of the room when Snape slammed his office door open and started ranting on the difficulty of potion making and how only a chosen few could appreciate the beauty of a simmering cauldron. All through this Aspen had been doodling on her parchment and had bewitched them to fight each other. Blaise couldn't help but watch the sad little vampire girl take out the giant zombie sock time and time again. She continued to add little characters and soon Blaise was so absorbed that he didn't realize that Snape had finished speaking and was now standing in front of their table.

"I'm sorry that you find warring cartoons more important than my class Mr.Zabini. But maybe in the future you can deign yourself to pay attention to my lecture. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They both said quietly. With that said they copied down the instructions and started to make it. About half way through Blaise looked over at Aspen and noticed that she was totally absorbed into what she was doing. She looked like as if the only thing that mattered was finishing the potion and finishing so that it was textbook perfect. She finally took a breather when she had to let it stew for ten minutes before adding the final ingredient.

"You did that wrong" Aspen said so suddenly that it made Blaise jump.

"Did what wrong?" He asked. "You were supposed to let the blobberworm paste breathe before you added and you forgot to shell the pimpernel peas before you put them in. It should be a perfect clear sky blue. Like mine." Blaise looked over at his potion it was pretty much a light blue color but when he looked over at hers it was clearly a lot bluer than his. He smiled and stirred his potion a few more times and poured it into a flask. She did the same and handed hers to him so he could take both of them up to Snape.

When he had gotten back to the desk everything was scrubbed clean and packed away. He looked around amazed he had only been gone maybe; a grand total of five minutes and everything was done. Clean up after potions usually too him at least 15-20 minutes. Because he had to scrub out his cauldron and any tools he had used and then he had pack away his potions kit. Yet it had Aspen a grand total of five minutes (maybe less) to scrub out two cauldron and all the tools not mention pack away all of the ingredients. He looked at her again trying to figure out she had done it and she just beamed at him in return. The bell rang signaling lunch she handed him his bag and together they headed back up into the castle.

Hermione had never had such a stressful potions period in all of her life. She had barely started her potion when Ron had caused his start smoking and as soon as she sorted out his and got him on the right path Harry was what seemed like light years ahead of her. She continued on with her own potion all the time answering Ron's and Ernie's questions. She finished without anymore major mishaps from any of her boys. She smiled at that thought.

Her boys, yes Harry and Ron were her boys. Her two best friends in the entire world. There was nothing that she wouldn't do for them. They meant the world to her and yet at times she wished she could have something more. Something like she had had with Viktor. Almost unconsciously she brought her hand up to her neck where two rings and the necklace her had bought her resided. She had thought that she had been ready to put them away. But she was wrong, so instead of wearing them on her finger she had decided to keep them a little closer to her heart.

Hermione handed in her sample and went back and started to clean up. Taking a minute to breathe she looked over and saw the strumpet standing over a mess of moving potions equipment. It looked like a scene out of Beauty and the Beast. Every little tool had its job and did it and then went to its place. Hermione couldn't help but notice how serene she looked while presiding over the little dance. All too soon everything was clean and with one final swipe of her wand every thing went back to its place. She smiled down at the neat and tidy scene before her, and as though she sensed that Hermione was looking at her she looked up at her and straight into Hermione's eyes. The strumpet blushed, smiled sheepishly and turned away. The bell rang and Hermione headed off to lunch with her boys, without any more thoughts of sadness or strumpets.


End file.
